backyardmonstersfandomcom-20200223-history
Monster Juicer
General information The Monster Juicer is a building that lets you kill and convert unwanted monsters in your Housings and Monster Bunkers back to Goo (all or part of their production cost). As of the New World Map update, it can juice Inferno Monsters, and it is possible to build and upgrade one in Inferno. Upon juicing a Champion Monster, the player will not receive any Goo (but will receive a lot of blood in their yard). Because this building is not too important, it can be used as bait for monsters that attack anything (so defense towers can damage them more). If you select monsters to be juiced and refresh your browser, exit the window, etc., you lose your monsters and won't get your Goo. Make sure you finish the process of juicing your monsters before logging off. It is also recommended that higher leveled players upgrade it to its maximum possible level so they can receive back 100% of Goo cost. After the MR3 update, this building is now available in Inferno, able to juice Infernal Monsters. Acts the same and requires Inferno Resources but same costs. Although this building can be technically built with a Town Hall level 3, as a practical matter it can only be built at higher Town Hall level without spending Shiny on either Improved Packing Skills, or simply purchasing it directly as an "instant build" due to limitations in the storage Silos at that level. Upgrading Recycling Building Stages Bugs and Glitches * If your monster juicer is destroyed, you will not be able to juice monsters, but if you choose "Juice All" the monster juicer will still work. * It has been noticed that if you select monsters for juicing, then confirm it and leave your yard before they have physically been juiced, you can lose the goo you would have otherwise gained. * Selecting monsters to juice but not juicing them then clicking Transfer Monsters will result to the monsters (who were supposed to be juiced) spaces to be gone though they are not juiced. * If you queue up monsters for juicing, and then hatch the same monsters in the Hatchery, your game will get confused and crash. When you return to your game, you will have -x goo (x is the goo you would have gained from juicing the monsters. For example, if the monsters queued for juicing would return 10000 goo, and you hatch the same monsters as they were about to be juiced, the game would crash. When you return to the game, You would have lost -10000 goo. * Sometimes, when you juice monsters, you will lose the goo you would have otherwise gained. For example, juicing monsters worth 100000 goo would subtract 100000 goo from your resources. * Bug where you could get negative housing space after juicing monsters in a certain way which then let you house more than you should be able to. (fixed) Tips Trivia *The Abunakki Tribe is known for having a Monster Juicer, which they feed Pokeys constantly. Even during an attack, the Hatcheries produce Pokeys for the Monster Juicer to convert. *Though it is definitely called the Monster Juicer, it is also referred to as "The Monster Juicer Loosener". *This was one of the four buildings that were voted on to tell which was/is most famous, and may have been released first. This was represented by it being covered with a cloth similar to the Storage Silo's. *On Map Room 3, it cost only 1,000 resources each to build, 10,000 each for level 2 and 100,000 to upgrade to level 3 in the Overworld. It is still the same in the Inferno. *As of the New World Map, you can acquire Magma from Inferno Monsters being juiced in the Overworld, and a Juicer can also be constructed in your Inferno Yard. *The Monster Juice Loosener (MJL) can now be upgraded 2 times to increase the Goo it returns from 60% to 80 then 100% (also increases HP). *The Monster Juice Loosener (MJL) converts any unwanted Monsters back into Goo with minimal suffering. If you haven't already seen the MJL in action you can check it out on YouTube here . *Juicing a level 1 champion and raising it again will result in the champion having full health. However, level 1 champions are often near useless at higher levels, heal extremely quickly, and the exploit reverts all feedings; meaning that your champion will be otherwise useless in defending, and can easily be taken down by a defending champ. **This is used by some to cheat in lower levels. They raise a champion, attack with the champion, then juice it and repeat. It allows you to destroy bases without using goo. However, this will take some patience as you will need to raise and attack and juice several times. Category:Buildings Category:Monster Buildings Category:Resource Buildings Category:Monster Juicer